gtafandomcom-20200222-history
A Long Way to Fall
|location = Drusilla's, Little Italy |target = Teddy Benavidez |fail = Wasted Busted Killing Alonzo before successfully initimidate him. |reward = $8500 |unlocks = Taking in the Trash Babysitting |unlockedby = Waste Not Want Knots |todo = Go to the projects on Galveston. Use Ray's text message to help you find Alonzo. Intimidate Alonzo. Go inside and look for Teddy Benavidez's apartment. The elevator can be used to reach the 20th floor. Search the apartment, he must be here somewhere. Take out Teddy Benavidez. He's heading for the roof. }} A Long Way to Fall is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is the first mission given directly to the player by Ray Boccino. Description Niko goes to Drusilla's and meets Ray. Ray asks Niko if he's reliable and whether he can be trusted. He then asks him about why's he doing all the jobs for people. Niko explains that he needs money, he's good at it and that he is looking for someone. Ray says that he will help and gives Niko a task to kill someone not re-paying debt Ray. He tells Niko that he can be found on Galveston near U and that his name is Teddy Benavidez. Niko says he'll do it if he's paid, to which Ray responds he'll pay double. Niko walks out from the restaurant and receives a text message from Ray showing a picture of Alonzo, one of Ray's henchman. Once at the projects, Niko is tasked to look for Alonzo. When he finds him, Niko intimidates him for Teddy's location, Niko can then kill or incapacitate Alonzo to avoid attention. Niko then goes to the 20th floor, where two goons attack him. Niko has to shoot through to Teddy's apartment. Once in the apartment, Teddy pushes a door into Niko and attempts an escape. Once he's on the roof, he has trapped himself by the edge. Any contact, whether it's a gunshot, punch, thrown object or melee attack will cause Teddy to fall to his death. Once Teddy is dead, Niko reappears outside the projects and calls Ray to inform him that Teddy is dead. Ray denies all knowledge and the mission is passed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the projects on Galveston *Use Ray's text message to help you find Alonzo *Intimidate Alonzo *Go inside and look for Teddy Benavidez's apartment *The elevator can be used to reach the 20th floor *Get into the elevator *Go to Teddy Benavidez's apartment *Search the apartment, he must be here somewhere *Take out Teddy Benavidez Video Walkthrough Trivia * If Niko shoots Alonzo after getting the location, surrounding gangsters start shooting at him. * If Niko kills Alonzo while intimidating him, the mission will fail and a message will come up saying "dead people can't talk!". * If the player is struggling healthwise with this mission, several first-aid kits are provided on the route upstairs. One is found on the wall in front of the stairwell leading to the 21st floor, and another is in the first apartment just off the stairs on the 21st floor. There is also one on the wooden wall next to the set of stairs leading to the 22nd floor. The last one that can be found is in Teddy's kitchen. * Any weapon at any angle will kill Teddy. Even if Niko shoots at Teddy at an angle to the side or even behind him, he will still fall back. ** Alternatively, Teddy doesn't even need to be shot to kill him. The player can walk into Teddy and he will stumble back and fall. ** If the player equips a Molotov or a Grenade, they can execute Teddy, sending him falling down the building on fire. * If the player goes back to the same apartment building, Teddy's apartment is still enterable and the bricks on the roof which Teddy falls through are still loose. * If the player re-enters the building right after completing the mission, the elevator door on the first floor that was out of order during the mission will have no signs on it. Also, there will be no call button for the elevator. If the player travels back up to the 20th floor, the elevator that the player got off of will say "out of order". * During the post-mission phone call to Ray, Niko will start the conversation with "Ted is dead", which seems to be a paraphrase of "Zed's dead", a quote from the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. * After entering the building, it is also possible to use the stairs instead of the elevator. It is a better location to prepare for the attack, but takes significantly longer to get to the 20th floor. * Despite the fact that Ray sends Niko a picture, the player is not required to complete Photo Shoot before starting this mission. Navigation }} de:A Long Way to Fall es:A Long Way to Fall fr:A Long Way to Fall pl:A Long Way to Fall ru:A Long Way to Fall Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV